1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning machine for cleaning a surface with edge cleaning capability.
2. Background Information
It is known to have cleaning machines for cleaning a surface. Generally, these machines utilize a suction nozzle and/or brush assembly to clean the surface. Yet, many of these cleaning machines due to their compact design cannot clean confined areas such as edges and corners and other difficult to reach areas of the surface. Such edge cleaning capability has been implemented in cleaning machines of the upright vacuum cleaner types such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,514,356 and 5,911,261. The present invention improves edge-cleaning performance on cleaning machines that distribute cleaning solution on the surface. The present invention also provides a cleaning machine that imparts movement or rotation to an edge cleaner connected thereto for improved edge cleaning performance.